ATHF Movie 2 Escape From Suburbia!
by Mr.7
Summary: This is the sequal to the Movie that hasn't even come out yet. Shake, Meatwad, Frylock and Carl try as best as they can to Survie their Escape from Suburbs. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! READ REVIEW!
1. Cathoholics

Disclaimer: Blah Blah I Do not own and your probably Skippin this just to get to the story line go ahead nobody ever reads this stuff anyway

The Jokes in here yes are bad and stupid and Im sorry If I offend anyone who has a Religious Belief.

So don't take it Seriously I don't want to have that Denmark Cartoon crap on my shoulders.

Seriously I don't want y'all fools to be jumpin me when Im alone!

Now Our Feature Presentation of

**AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE**

in

**ESCAPE FROM SUBURBIA**

Somewhere on the Southside Shores of New Jersey there were 3 rejected prophets of god. One was a Greedy selfish man who viewed in vanity of himself, the other was a foolish heathen, and the last was a smart ass with a Goatee. They angered the Gods of Olympus and Other gods of Different Religions. So each one chose a number wrote them on a Card and put them in a hat. Whoever won would choose their punishement. The Winner was Muhammed. And he chose they will forever forget there that they were prophets and become food items. Abraham then stated "That is stupid" and Muhammed Responded "Takes one to know one!" and ever since then Judaism and Muslims have had a East Coast, West coast beef with each other.

Anyway these fools are what as known to many as the Names "Frylock, Master Shake, And Meatwad." Little do they know there life is about to change.

(In the Aqua Teens house, a Bible hits the wall)

Shake: What kind of book is this it doesn't have any naked chicks in it.

Frylock:No there is see right here it mentions adam and eve naked.

Shake: Yeah but no pictures, if I wanted to read a porno I would go online or to a libary...well I can't go to the libary sinced I was banned but still.

Frylock: Shake were going to church now your gonna read this and study it.

Meatwad: Hey I want to read the bibbble

Frylock: its Bible meatwad and you can't cause thats the only copy we got. And its very expensive to get one.

Shake: No they aren't the homeless guy gives them out infront of Schools all the time.

Frylock: I don't care shake now get to reading.

(Frylock leaves the Room)

Shake:Yeah up yours. I don't need to read a book about some Puerto Rican dude named Je'sus goin to egypt.

Meatwad: (Holding it upside down) Gggg-goo--oed? Whats that word mean?

Shake: ...I don't know looks like dog spelled backwards.

Meatwad: Goed sounds cool it says here he like destroyed a bunch of citys cause they was...I don't know but it was cool.

Shake: No it is not cool because this Goed is a Terrorist. Infact I should call the goverment to arrest his ass...but Deal or No Deal is on so were just gonna forget about it.

Later

Shake: No not that one choose 9 you Fin moron!

Woman on Tv: I choose number 9

Guy on TV: oh im sorry you Lost.

Shake:(Throws bowl o nachos at tv) Its a Racist Show anyway.

Frylock: So Shake what did you learn from the Bible?

Shake: The What?...oh yeah that it was a Crappy book.

Frylock:(Holding book open to reveal crayon drawings of boobs) What did you do to this!

Shake: One of those Cellphone commercials came on and I got bored.

Meatwads: Hey frylock...Boobs

Frylock: Meatwad watch your mouth or its gonna have soap in it.

Meatwad: Go ahead the stuff tastes good.

Shake: Look Frylock I am not in the mood. I have dealt with this Terrorist book and Racism on tv and...its my time of the month.

Frylock: You don't even know what that means shake.

Shake: Yes I do and I have to go and do that thing I was suspose to do.

Frylock: Well be ready to get up tommorow were going to church

The Next Day

Frylock:(With a Tie on and Frys pulled into Corn Rows) Lets Go come on were gonna be late!

Shake:(Sleeping on the Livingroom floor) Wha...what?

Frylock: Shake Get up were goin to Church.

Shake: Fine but I am not gonna be on my best behavior you got that?

At the Church

Shake: What is this place a Catholic Church filled with Catho-holics?

Frylock: Shake be quiet!

Meatwad:(Playing in the Holy Water) Hey Look Theys Gots a Swimming Pool Here to!

Frylock: Meatwad Get out of their

Meatwad: Okay okay jeez.

Shake: So what is this it? Were just gonna sit here all day till this old dude does his thing?

Frylock: Shake Be quiet!

Shake: No this guy is way to quiet and I can't hear what he's saying! HEY YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOUR OLD BUTT FROM THE FIRST ROW!  
HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!

Frylock: Shake Shut up!

Meatwad: Hey Frylock whats the difference between Catholics and Christians I mean they worship the same puetro rican Je'sus dude right?

Frylock: Ummm Yeah I suspose but I don't know.

Shake: Its because Goed doesn't like Fat Chicks and I'll tell you there is alot of them in here.

Frylock:Hmmph

Will this end? Will Shake Wise up and Become a Catho-holic? Is this a bad start?

Tune in next time...cause my Micro pizza dinged so Im not written till Im done being a Glutton.

Hmmmmm pizza my favorite sin in life.


	2. Wait What?

Disclaimer: Blah Blah I Do not own and your probably Skippin this just to get to the story line go ahead nobody ever reads this stuff anyway

The Jokes in here yes are bad and stupid and Im sorry If I offend anyone who has a Religious Belief.

So don't take it Seriously I don't want to have that Denmark Cartoon crap on my shoulders.

Seriously I don't want y'all fools to be jumpin me when Im alone!

Now Our Feature Presentation of

**AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE**

in

**ESCAPE FROM SUBURBIA**

Last Time we left our heros at the Catholic Church...cause my pizza dinged.

Anyway theyre outside and the service is over now. I didn't want to make it more boring with the whole thing so moving on.

(Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad are leaving the Church)

Shake: Final-lee! Man that was So Boring!

Frylock: I found it very relaxing.

Meatwad:No you didn't you were textin your friend the whole time.

Frylock: Its not my fault I brought my cellphone with me.

Shake:(In the Danger Cart) Lets go already! Im Tired of this place besides I have alot of things to do at home.

Frylock: No Shake we have to drop meatwad off at Sunday School.

Meatwad: Uh uh Hell no I ain't goin to no school. Espicially on the weekend.

Frylock: but Meatwad don't you want to learn more about Jesus?

Meatwad: Hell no! I want to go back home and play Super Space Nazi Killers on my Game System thingy...with the nobs.

Frylock: Meatwad you get to play with all the other kids.

Meatwad: Nah Shake says that parents nowadays are too much of sissys to leave there kids with peeedo fillers.

Frylock:You mean Pedophiles...and no thats just a myth meatwad...a sick and twisted myth by messed up people online who read fanfictions and play online roleplaying games.

Shake: Lets get outta here!

Frylock: See you meatwad. We'll come back to pick you up around 1.

Father Brent: Hello there little one.

Meatwad: Oh hey you got any video games in this class.

Father: No but theres some fun things in the back room if you wanna take a look with me.

Meatwad: Nah no thanks

Father: How about you Sammy?

(The Priest trys to pull sammy into the room)

Sammy: no means no! (Sammy Spits acid into the priests Eyes)

Father:AHHHHHHH!

Meatwad: Wow that was cool my names meatwad whats yours?

Back at the House.

Shake:(Fiddling with the back of the Television) Come on...Come on work dam it.

Frylock: What are you doing?

Shake: Whats it look like? Im stealing Cable.

Frylock: With a Sock and Egg beater?

Shake: The lord works in mysterious ways. Now help me out here.

Frylock: Nah I gotta go get meatwad. My cell numbers on the table call me if somebody calls the house.

Shake: Yeah Yeah Whatever.

At the Church

Frylock: Hey meatwad ho...whos this?

Meatwad: This is my friend Sammy.

Sammy: Hey

Frylock: Hey there Nice to meet you.

Sammy: (In a Deep Voice) I will eat you innocent Soul nonbeliver.

Frylock: What?

Sammy: What?

Frylock: What did you just say?

Sammy: Nothing.

Meatwad:Oh Sammy show him your trick!

Sammy:(Voice Switchs from high to low) Heaven is In my HEAD! (Blows head up)

Meatwad:That was hella cool! Though he can only do it once.

Frylock: Meatwad were getting out of here right now!

Father: You can't leave you signed up for this.

Frylock: i didn't sign up for this I signed up to be a Catholic.

Father: Yeah...Catho-holics for Satanism.

(Fire and Boulders rise from the ground and Metal Blares)

Frylock: What the hell is going on!

(Shake bobbing his head to the music)

Shake: Yeah In Flames always did rock.

Frylock: What are you doing here?

Shake: I got bored. Besides I kept getting Racist Calls from some bank people. Saying that because Im...you know...that doesn't matter they say Im not legal.

Father: Give in to the Head explosions!(Head explodes and all the music and fire stops)

Shake: Wow that was boring and stupid.

Frylock: lets get home already. Might as well go back to Confuciounism anyway.

Meatwad: Is that the dude that you know talks funny. He's my favorite comedian.

Frylock: Not really a response I was lookin for but good enough. Shake you cool with that?

Shake: No I think I shall remain non believing because...wait what time is...oh no Im gonna miss Deal Or No Deal!

Is it Over. Not really. What did the bank want? is Confucious the funniest Comedian in history?

Can Chocolate melt Gum?

Don't know but stay tuned!


	3. Video Games and Newpaper Thieves

Disclaimer: I do not own Aything of Cartoon network or Adult Swim or Anything from William Street...

**AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE 2!**

**in**

**ESCAPE FROM SUBURBIA!**

We leave our Heros leaving the Catholic church for Satanism.

Frylock, Shake and Meatwad are in the Danger Cart...it is night.

Frylock: So Shake...hows your day been.

Shake: I don't know you know the usual...

Meatwad:Hey can I go back to church tommorow?

Frylock: Meatwad were never going back to that church ever again.

Meatwad: Well can I get a new Video Game?

Frylock:Which one? How much is it?

Meatwad: Its Monkey man Versus the Giant Gorilla Pirates.

Frylock: And Whats it rated?

Meatwad:uhhhhh...I don't.

Frylock: No I saw it its rated mature and no you can't have it.

Shake: I don't I saw the game it does look pretty cool.

Frylock: No shake I know you can't handle it... mentally.

Shake: Mental? Frylock for a smart guy you can be dumb sounding sometimes. I am mature.

Frylock: Oh yeah? Whats Sex?

Shake:...I don't know...do you?

Frylock: You know what lets just forget about this whole thing.

Meatwad: So Can I get the game or not.

Frylock: No Meatwad.

Back at Home the Next Morning

Frylock floats into the Living room.

Frlyock: Good Morning everyone...Meatwad? What are you Playing?

Meatwad is playing on the Atari with Screaming sounds

Meatwad: Oh you know one of them...learnin games.

Frylock: No Your playing that game I told you not to get and...wait where did you get it?

Shake: I got it from Game fly.

Frylock: We don't Subscribe to them.

Shake: Yeah I know.

Carl: (Outside) WHERE IS MY GAME FLY AT! ...AND MY PAPER!

Shake reads a Newspaper which says Newspaper theives on the loose

Shake: It doesn't matter besides look how happy he is.

TV: KIller Points, Bonus Round, Chop the Bimbos head off, Rampage you rule!

Meatwad: Hell yeah I do.

Frylock: Meatwad turn that game off it'll rot your brain.

: No it won't.

a Mysterious Figure comes into the room.

Frylock: Who the Hell are you?

: That doesn't matter the point here is...Yoink!

The Mysterious man pulls the Game out of the System.

Meatwad: Hey Bitch!

: So long suckas!

Carl: Hey you thats my game!

Two gunshots sound off then silence...

Frylock: Well that solves one problem.

Shake: Yeah...uhh the bank called again...

Frylock: What for?

Shake:They say we owe them money.

Frylock: And How much do we owe them now?

Shake: Not much not much...lets see Cough$8,000Cough

Frylock:What!

Shake: What I invested that money!

Frylock: For what?

Shake: A party...with Carl... Tonight.

Frylock: Shake you better get that money back to the bank tonight I mean it!

Shake Yeah Yeah Yeah you...

Will Shake Return the Money?

Who was the Mysterious man and does anybody even care?

Will They Ever catch the Newspaper Thieves?


	4. The Party and the Blow up Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own Aything of Cartoon network or Adult Swim or Anything from William Street...

**AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE 2!**

**in**

**ESCAPE FROM SUBURBIA!**

Sons of Seriously man Where the Hell is my Newspaper...Oh Its you!

Back to the Story

Shake is dialing up Numbers in the Phone Book

Shake: Hello?...Is this the Jergons? Is Mike Jergon There? Well he's Probably in the Bathroom Jergonin Off! Hahahahahahahaha...What? So you Got a Callers ID...Yeah...thats what it is...You Still better Check on Mike to see if he's still Jergon Off! Hahaha Zinger!

Shake Hangs up the Phone.

Shake: Lets see...oh man thats all the Good names...Maybe...Hmm lets see I wonder what theyre number was.

Shake Dials another number.

Corey a Raggedy looking Grunge kid wearing a Torn Nirvanna Shirt picks up the Phone

Corey: Hey Shake what up?

Shake: How did you know it was me you smelly dog you?

Corey: Dude we have caller ID...

Sam some nerdy guy with glasses and A "I luv Sealab 2021" Shirt raises his head from the Tv which has Sealab on.

Sam: Who's That?

Corey: Its Master Shake.

Sam: Oh Really Put him on...Hello?

Shake: Who's this?

Sam: Its me yo...whats up man?

Shake: Nothing much the Reason I called was to tell you guys your invited to a Party tonight.

Sam: Sweet! Where at?

Shake: Carls House...you got a bat?

Sam: Hang on...Yeah..Why?

Shake: We may have to bring it just incase carl was Serious about that Guard Dog he said he got..and invite only a small crowd man..

Sam: Alright...HEY YOU GUYS WERE GOIN TO A PARTY OVER AT CARLS! DRUKEN POOL PARTY WITH HOT WHITE CHICKS FOR EVERYBODY!

Shake Hangs up the Phone.

Meatwad: Who was that on the Phone?...All Loud Like?

Shake: Your Mother..she said she was getting a Niptuck in Nebraska...now shad up.

Outside Frylock is Cleaning out the Gutters.

Frylock: Hey Carl.

Carl: Shut the Hell up you. You Seen Shake Cause Im about to lose it on him.

Frylock: WHy?

Carl: Well first off He took all the Money for a Party were suspose to have then my newspaper is gone then my Game Fly of that Video Game is gone and he somehow has it...

Frylock: Well I don't know how he got that.

Carl: Really cause you seem like you do.

Frylock: Nope I don't care what happens now anyway...every minute here seems to get worse and worse.

Carl:Yeah you may not care but thats over $4,000 hard earned Dollars Fry man and I ain't losin it.

Back inside the House

Meatwad: Hey where is my Video Game?

Shake: Right here were takin it to Carls house to play on his Big Screen.

Meatwad: Will there be candy?

Shake: no but were Ordering Take out.

Meatwad: Frylock said we can't order out for a while didn't he?

Shake: Yeah well Frylock don't know jack.

Back Outside

Carl is running out to his Car.

Frylock: Where you going Carl?

Carl: Not that its any of your Business but Something important came up.

Behind Carls house.

Shake and Meatwad Wait shake has a Case of Beer and a Inner Tube around his waist

Meatwad: Can I have some beer at the Party?

Shake: Is there a Adult with you?

Meatwad:...I don't know.

Shake: No I am the Responsible Adult here and I say you can Handle a little beer...not too much though here have a sip.

Shake lightly lets a drop hit meatwads mouth.

Shake: Whoa Little man I think you had to much.

Meatwad: Bitch I barely drank any!

Out Front a Car Pulls up with Five guys in it.

Corey and Sam are both stepping out of the Car with a bat and some pizza and beer.

Sam: So now what man can we party?

Shake: Yeah just hit that Glass window open and we can load up this game. You call everyone else?

Corey: They'll be here shortly.

Sam: We called carl and said we found his missing Blow up doll by the River.

Shake: Good that means he will be there for hours.

Corey busts through the Glass Back door with the bat and everyone heads in and starts wrecking the place with loud music playing.

Shake is watching some type of Puppet movie theatre crap about another monster or something but its really good.

Shake: This Movie is awesome. I mean it has no friggin point and it has boobs in it.

Meatwad is also watching with a shocked look on his face.

Meatwad: Those two puppets are just huggin right?

Shake: No there making children...now shut up I don't want to miss the Money Shot.

Frylock is crossing the Yard over to Carls while the music blares.

Whats Gonna Happen Next?

Will Carl Find his Blow up Doll?

Will the Hot White Bimbos show up?


End file.
